


First 'Real' Date

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cubby Dipper, Fluff, Human bill, M/M, Meeting someone for the first time, Online Dating, Overweight dipper, Protective Mabel, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Mabel, no magic, online dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill have been chatting online with each other for months and its time to finally meet in person, but Dipper thinks Bill will be unattracted to his weight but boy is he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First 'Real' Date

**Author's Note:**

> I would gift this to ArceustheOriginalOne but then everything I write would be gifted to them.
> 
> I love my soulmate so much

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello? Hey Pine Tree, you there?"_

Bill's voice rang out through the phone, filling the room with a matalic echo. Dipper was speechless,what could he say? He couldn't say no, he had to say yes, but he looked down at himself and whimpered, squeezing his doughy gut with his pudgy hands, hating the way his enormous belly buldged out of his sweater.

"Umm, s-sorry I was... distracted, I can't wait to finally meet you, Bill, y-you have no idea!"

"I know me either! Hey I'll call you later Pine Tree, I got to go."

They said their goodbyes and Dipper hung up, quickly rolled himself out of bed as fast as his thick form would allow, grunting as he crawled over his heafty belly. He stumbled out of his room, rushing over to Mabel's before knocking harshly, his breath sort and quick. Mabel opened her door to find her brother huffing and on the brink of tears.

"Dipper, what happened?!"

She lead him towards her bed, were he collapsed heavily onto the mattress, his larger form causing him to sink low into the old bed. He held his head in his hands, trying not to give in to his rising panic,

  
"I-it's Bill, h-he wants to meet Mabel. Like in real life! We have a date tomorrow and- and I don't know what to do!"

Mabel frowned down at her brother, not understanding why he was so worried,

"Bro bro that sounds great, you've been talking to Bill for almost three months, it's about time you guys finally met! Why are you so upset?"

She ran her hands through her brother's curly, untamed hair, his wide body shivering as he wept in his hands,

"L-look at me Mabel! I'm so gross and fat and I've been trying to lose weight for months but nothing's working! H-he's gonna think I'm disgusting. Y-you've seen him Mabel, Bill's super lean and thin and probably wants nothing to do with an overweight loser like me."

Mabel's cheeks puffed up in anger, she knew Dipper had some self esteem issues but she didn't know they were this bad,

  
"Dippers listen to me, your a great guy. You're amazingly smart, super funny, and don't even get me started about your knowledge of the supernatural! So what if you're a little on the heavy side, if Bill can't get past your weight and see how amazing you are then he doesn't deserve you."

Dipper's sniffles filled the silence of the room, he looked up at his sister, mocha eyes puffy and bloodshot while fat tears rolled down his overly round cheeks, he felt disgusting in his own skin but he smiled up at his sister, she was really trying to cheer him up.

  
"Y-you really think so Mabel?"

His sister's bright, cheeky smile stretched across her rosy cheeks,

"Of course I do! Now hurry and get cleaned up, we're going shopping!"

~~~~~~~~~

Dippers squirmed on his tiny stool, his wide ass spilling over the edge of the small chair, he sat in an empty coffee shop, he felt heavy and exposed. Mabel had taken him shopping for some nice clothes, seeing as all he ever wore now were baggy sweats and sweaters, she had dressed him in a simple grey shirt, the fabric streatched a little too tight over his lumpy belly, highlighting his large fat rolls underneath, with a light blue sweater on top, Mabel insisted he leave it unzipped, originally planning for him not to wear one but Dipper had refused to go out in public without one. He wore restricting, tight jeans that did nothing but show off his wide, feminine hips and painfully visible muffin top. He looked horribly fat and wide and all he wanted to do was go home. This was a mistake, Bill will probably take one look at Dipper before laughing at him and retreating back out the door.

His nerves were reaching their end and right as he was about to give up and leave the bell on the front door rang, revealing the handsomest man Dipper had ever seen. Bill was built tall and lean, like a runner, with his wide shoulders and narrow hips. Whispy blond hair fell elegantly around his angular face, reflecting like a golden halo in the afternoon sun. He had piercing, hazel eyes that almost seemed to glow against his caramel skin. He wore a white button up rolled up to the elbows along with a well form fitting yellow vest, which highlighted his narrow waist, with black skinny jeans and a matching black bow tie. Dipper was about a two on Bill's scale of one hundred.

He cowered in his chair, praying the blond wouldn't see him, but the café was deserted and Dipper was wide enough to take up two seats all on his own, Bill noticed him in seconds and Dipper whimpered at the blond was shocked into a frozen stance,

"...Pine Tree?"

Dipper wished he could be anywhere then where he was, be anyone then who he was, but he couldn't change either of those things and so he took a deep breath, ready to accept his fate. He slowly slide of his too tall stool, landing with a soft thud as he slowly waddled over to his date, he nervously pulled at his clothes, feeling bloated and fat and wishing he could match the blond's beauty.

  
"H-hey Bill, you already know this but, I'm Dipper."

The chubby boy held his pudgy hand out, waiting for his frozen date to react. They stood there for a couple long, awkward seconds before the blond suddenly threw himself at the rounder boy,

  
"Oh my god, you're even cuter then I imagined!"

Bill had his strong arms wrapped around the chunky brunette, Dipper was extremely uncomfortable at how Bill was basically feeling up all his atrocious lumps and fat rolls, but at the same time he melted into the embrace. He wrapped his own thick arms around the other, feeling the warmth that spread between their two flushed bodies, this was not how he had expected things to go at all.

  
"Y-you think I'm cute? But i- I'm not-"

  
"Pine Tree you look fucking amazing. You're so beautiful I'm surprised you wanted to be with me."

Dipper broke away, a look of utter shock etched on to his overly round face,

"Bill what are you taking about, you're way better looking then me! You're tall and handsome and skinny and-"

"And you're short, cute and chubby. And I see nothing wrong with that. In fact,"

Bill threaded their hands together, Bill's slim, tanned fingers crossed with Dipper's short, pudgy ones, complete opposites, but they somehow fit perfectly together.

"I kind of have a thing for chubby guys."

  
Bill gave Dipper a mischievous smile as the thicker of the two flushed a deep scarlet, sputtering incoherent nonsense as the blond laughed. Bill lead them back through the glass door, hand in hand as they strolled down the street,

"You ready for our first 'real' date, Pine Tree?"

Dipper smiled warmly up at his date,

"Only if you are Bill."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Dipper was sending Bill old pictures of himself before he was super overweight, that's why Dipper knows what Bill looks like but wonders what Bill will think of him


End file.
